


Being here

by AlxAtz



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Atheism, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NO RELIGION, Poems, Well - Freeform, not that mythical tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxAtz/pseuds/AlxAtz
Summary: May be doubtful about everything else, but be certain, you can always be sure about fairies.Just to get it of my mind. It's probably trash, and no I don't take constructive criticism, this is based by my own knowledge and experience.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I was always wondering about the start of the universe, about how it all became what it is now and who was there before us.

And then I felt it. They were laughing, and they were playing around, the sound of them like little children just waiting to be noticed. 

And I knew it.

Because when there was nothing they filled it with emptyness, and where there was dark they stole the light and made it theirs. 

When there was nothing there was them, and when it's dark it's their time. 

They came out of the trees, the dirt and the water. 

They flow with the air around them and talk to the rain. 

You can catch them dancing on the snowflakes at winter and surfing on leaves on autumn.

Don't ask them for a favor or you'll owe. 

If you owe don't ask for a favor. 

Don't say thank you when paying.

Don't ignore them if you don't say thank you.

If you think of them, they'll go. 

Believe me, they know.

While you read this they care and caress your hair.

Don't be scared, they don't hurt.

But believe.

You can be unsure about everything, but you can be certain about fairies.


	2. Green strikes

Not a single time have I doubted their existence  
I have doubted their intentions though  
Such beautiful misunderstood creatures   
Living at sea  
Sometimes they'll like a lake and take it  
Their eyes are like no others  
Full of everything they've seen  
Yet empty for they have not felt  
Feel dizzy in their presence you will  
Believe me because I have  
They do not strike against their own  
But oh poor are the men on their way  
Oh yes that's true  
They do not deserve to experience such beauty and tell about it  
But those whom they like   
The lucky ones I mean  
Will make it known of their mercy for them  
Sking glowing with water colors  
A blue palet filling everything else   
Green strikes may be seen   
If you look close enough maybe you'll see them change against the sun  
Oh but how beautiful they are  
And they sing  
Loud and clear  
So loud  
So clear  
I've seen them fall for us  
But they don't feel  
But we do  
And that hurts  
That hurts.


End file.
